


Shape of You

by EmeraldEyedFairy



Series: Jihyun Week 2017 [6]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blink and you'll miss it, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, F/M, Hand Cuffs, Light BDSM, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, reader is female, spoilers for seven's real name, sweets, very brief references to past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldEyedFairy/pseuds/EmeraldEyedFairy
Summary: Jihyun Week Day 6: Sweets/SecretsYou decide to surprise your husband to thank him for everything he's done for you.





	1. Planning the Surprise

You stuck your tongue out at your boss before going back to finishing your work for the day. You weren’t necessarily concerned with being in trouble, you’ve worked at the same job for quite a while, and you were the best in your division. Your attitude towards being told to stay an extra hour wasn’t malicious, and your boss understood that. Still… you would much rather be home with your gorgeous husband.

There really wasn’t anything for you to do but wait and hang around until the computer finished processing your request, something that’s already been going on for the past thirty minutes. As something to do, you leaned back in your chair, pulled out your phone, and looked to see if there was anything entertaining happening in the chatroom. Fortunately, the twins were already talking about something. You quickly leaned forward in excitement and joined the room.

_MC has entered the chat room._

 

 **Saeran** : Why are you like this?

 

 **707** : I dunno

 

 **707** : Maybe it’s in the way I was raised.

 

 **707** : _Maybe it’s genetic_.

 

 **Saeran** : ...we were raised in the same way

 

 **Saeran** : and I know that it has nothing to do with that.

 

 **707** : Oh hey!

 

 **707** : MC’s here!!!

 

 **Saeran** : MC!

 

 **Saeran** : I missed you.

 

 **MC** : Hi boys :)

 

 **707** : I was just explaining the bird and the bees to Saeran

 

 **MC:** ...why?

 

 **707** : _Someone_ has to.

 

 **Saeran** : No one has to.

 

 **MC** : No… I mean what brought this on?

 

 **707** : Oh… well…

 

 **707** : It’s Wednesday.

 

 **707** : Nothing special is going on.

 

 **707** : We’re all adults.

 

 **Saeran:** You don’t qualify as an adult.

 

 **707** : And Saeran needs someone to guide him.

 

 **Saeran** : No I don’t.

 

You couldn’t help but giggle at their antics. Glancing once more at your computer to make sure that it was still at 68%, you stood up and made your way to the soda machine, unconsciously buying a PhD Pepper, before returning to your desk and reading what the new topic was.

 

 **Saeran** : I hate you.

 

Okay, so nothing new.

 

 **707** : Me too buddy.

 

You choked a little on your drink before adding your own opinion.

 

 **MC** : Well, I love the both of you.

 

 **707:** Aw, aren’t you the sweetest  <3

 

 **Saeran:** You love me the most, right?

 

 **MC:** I love Jihyun the most. But you’re very precious to me.

 

 **707:** Speaking of V

 

 **707:** Why are you here instead of with him.

 

 **MC:** Oh. I’m stuck at work ;;

 

 **707:** T_T

 

 **707:**  That sucks

 

 **707:** Want me to get him in the chatroom?

 

 **MC:** That’s alright. I’m sure he’s busy. If he wasn’t he would be here.

 

 **Saeran:** So you don’t want to talk to him?

 

 **Saeran:** Is everything okay?

 

 **707:** Yeah you’re acting funny.

 

 **Saeran:** You always want to talk to V.

 

 **707:** You must be dying or something.

 

 **MC:** Okay, I can’t handle it when you two team up against me like that.

 

 **707:** T_T

 

 **707:** T_T

 

 **707:** But what will happen when you and V get a divorce?

 

 **MC:** Why would we get a divorce??

 

 **707:** I dunno

 

 **707:** But it must be pretty serious for you to not want to talk to him.

 

 **Saeran:** You still love him… right?

 

 **707:** Yeah, people like me and Saeran need constants in our lives.

 

 **MC:** I love Jihyun more than I love myself. Nothing is happening in our relationship. Everything is perfect. He’s perfect.

 

 **707:** So cute <3

 

 **707:** But, to tie it in to my and Saeran's conversation.

 

 **Saeran:** Don’t.

 

 **707:** How are things

 

 **Saeran:** No, stop.

 

 **707:** In the bedroom??

 

 **Saeran:** I really really hate you.

 

 **MC:** …

 

 **707:**  ???

 

 **MC:** Fine.

 

 **707:** you hesitated.

 

 **MC:** It’s just…

 

 **707:** It’s just??

 

 **Saeran:** I think she should be talking to V about this…

 

 **Saeran:** Not us.

 

 **MC:** I can’t talk to Jihyun about this, because I need it to be a surprise.

 

 **707:**!!!

 

 **707:** A surprise??

 

 **707:** What kind of a surprise?

 

 **MC:** I want to do something special for him, because he’s so good to me.

 

 **MC:** Don’t get me wrong, I’m only talking to you about this because you read a lot of romance novels.

 

 **Saeran:** He knows how to read?

 

 **707:** no

 

 **707:** So you want advice?

 

 **MC:** Yes… but not here, he has access to the chatrooms. I want it to be a **_secret_**.

 

 **707:** I got you!! Here, I’ll text instead of talking here.

 

_707 has left the chatroom._

 

 **Saeran:** I guess I’ll go too… have fun with your husband.

 

 **MC:** Bye sweet heart <3

 

_Saeran has left the chatroom._

 

_MC has left the chatroom._


	2. Sweet

    Your conversation with Saeyoung left you with plenty of ideas to try out. Your computer finally finished processing with some help from the aforementioned hacker and you were able to go home.

On a last minute whim, you stopped at the store and bought whipped cream, chocolate drizzle, and handcuffs, receiving a skeptical look from the cashier. When you arrived home, the sun had been down for quite awhile. By the lights streaming from the window, you knew that your husband was still awake.

    You entered the house, surprised to see that Jihyun was nowhere to be found. After scoping out the living room, kitchen, and bathroom, you went into the bedroom to see if it was possible that he had gone to bed already. You found him sitting up in bed, reading a book.

    You set the bag of stuff you bought on the floor and kicked off your shoes, crawling up the bed with a coy smile. At first you thought he was ignoring you, but upon closer inspection noticed a small smile, and given that the book was about penguins you figured he was more distracted by you than the book.

You slowly pushed the book down so he would focus all of his attention onto you. He tossed the book aside where it landed on the carpeted floor with a _thud_ , wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you on top of him so that you were straddling him. You didn't mind, his lap was one of your favorite places to be.

“I read what you wrote in the chatroom. What do you have planned?” He murmured as he kissed your neck.

You smiled slyly and took off your shirt, leaving you in just your work pants and a plain white bra. His hands rested on your hips and his eyes remained on your face.

He always did this. You still weren't sure if he was waiting for permission to look at your chest because he was a gentleman or because of his past relationship. You hoped it was the first one.

“Dessert.” You answered, before pressing a quick kiss to his lips and sliding off of him so you could grab the bag of things from the floor.

You could feel his curious gaze on you as you picked it up, “What's for dessert?”

You turned around and held up the bag with a smirk, “You are.” You pulled out the three things you bought and were pleased when a shy smile stretched across his face.

He must have spoken with Saeyoung as well, because he seemed to be well aware what the evening plans were. You pondered that you needed to have a long chat with Saeyoung about the definition of a secret. Then again, he’s never been able to hide anything from Jihyun, so it would be pointless to convince him.

You were quick to kick off your pants and return to him, leaving you only in your underwear. You laid the things you bought on the pillow beside him and went back to kissing him as you attempted to remove his clothing. Removing his clothing was more difficult than it needed to be because of your reluctance to break away from him. Your hands were fumbling with his pants and you looked back up at him. His lips looked swollen from the kissing and you were certain that yours did too.

“We'll only do this if you're okay with it.” Your voice sounded hoarse to your ears, and you could feel your cheeks heating up. You both loved and hated the effect this man had on you.

His gentle gaze fell on you. “I’m fine with anything that would make you happy.” he said.

A slight frown tugged at the corner of your lips, and you hoped he would never do anything that he didn't want to for your sake. A part of you told you that he would and it bothered you immensely.

As though he could see your internal struggle, he pulled you up so he could plant another kiss on your lips and said, “I _want_ to try this, because you want to try this.” You supposed that you should take what you could get in this situation.

You returned to your task of removing the rest of his clothing as your mouth found its way to his neck, and you began nibbling on small patches of skin. As the last of it came off, your hand fumbled blindly for the handcuffs so you could bind him as you continued to make marks on his neck. Once his hands were firmly bound, you moved down and began to suckle his collarbone.

After you placed the first hickey there, you sat up and admired your work. To your pleasure, he was coming undone. His arms strained against the handcuffs, and he was breathing heavily, eyes dark as he stared up at you. You relished in the fact that it was so easy to get so strong of a reaction.

As you grabbed the can of whipped cream and shook it, you wondered if perhaps you should have grabbed a cherry, before deciding that would have been overdoing it. Slowly, you sprayed a small amount on his collarbone before lapping up every last bit until you could no longer taste the sweet foam.

You moved down and repeated the process with his chest and each of his nipples, spraying a little more each time. You made sure not to touch him too much with your hands, and instead focused on just using your mouth.

You moved just a little further to the middle of his abdomen, and that was when he breathed your name. You glanced up at his face and detached your mouth from his skin to hush him and say, “No talking. I’m not against gagging you.”

You were a little against it because you absolutely adored his voice, but he fell for the bluff. You knew that if he began saying your name, you wouldn’t be able to hold yourself back which would end up with you getting off like every other time the two of you were intimate with each other. Tonight was about him, not about you.

After that, you moved further down to just below his navel. You heard the handcuffs rattle again as he strained, and you stopped and looked back up at him until he stopped straining before returning to your task.

Instead of going to his groin, which is what should have been next, you focused on both sides of his hips before going down his legs.

After finally finishing at his feet, you moved back up to his inner thigh, which is where you pulled out the chocolate drizzle, having already run out of whipped cream. You made sure to pay extra attention to the sensitive skin there.

When you finally reached his hardened cock, he had forgone your warning against using his voice and cried aloud. You were shocked to see all of his initial shyness and embarrassment gone, and didn’t care to scold again. You lathered his member with as much chocolate syrup as you could and took as much of him as possible into your mouth. The sweetness of the syrup mixed with the saltiness of his precum was a mixture that was odd, yet not distasteful. Of course, that’s probably because it’s just Jihyun, and you could not find him distasteful if you tried.  

You pulled off of him with a wet _pop,_ and used your tongue, curving it to match him as you attempted to lick off all of the chocolate. You tried to tune out his ecstatic sounds while you focused completely on your task.

Once you were fairly certain you cleaned him off, you could feel him pulsing in your grip so you helped him finish out of mercy. With one hand massaging his balls, you took the rest of him back into your mouth, hallowed your cheeks, and hummed. You stroked the part of him that didn’t fit into your mouth with the hand that wasn’t already busy.

It didn’t take him long to finish, and you swallowed everything. You pulled off of him and licked your lips, slightly surprised by how sweet they still tasted. You hurried off his handcuffs and yelped in excitement and surprise when he suddenly flipped you over and unhooked your bra.

    As he massaged one of your breasts he looked almost thoughtful, “What’s the occasion?” He finally wondered aloud, still out of breath.

    You tried to form coherent thought to answer him, “Well, ah, a wise man once said-” You were stopped when his other hand slipped into your panties, gently rubbing your clit.

    He stopped what he was doing to ask, “What did he say?”

    You both loved the teasing side of him as much as you hated it. “He said ‘It’s Wednesday. Nothing special is going on. We’re all adults.” Jihyun had continued to rub when you spoke, but stopped when he realized what you said.

    “That was Saeyoung.” Laughter was evident in his voice, “Saeyoung doesn’t count as a wise man, nor is he an adult.”

    You gave a breathy chuckle and responded, “This was all Saeyoung’s idea.”

    “I’ll have to thank him later.” With that he slipped two fingers into you.

    You noted internally that you should also thank him later. Next time he decides to prank Yoosung, you wouldn’t even try to stop him.


End file.
